


Child of Aule

by amy1om



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dwarf among Elves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Aule

By the time they had reached the shores of Valinor, Gimli son of Glóin had uttered every word of vulgar meaning in his own tongue, swearing each time the gentle rocking of the ship Legolas had built sent him flying over to its side where his stomach promptly relieved itself of it contents.  
At first Legolas had mercilessly teased his friend over his seasickness, so much so that he had nearly succeeded in making the Dwarf wish he had kept his feet on dry ground. But at the hours passed and lengthen into days, Legolas grew concerned for Gimli, and he wondered if he erred in asking his friend to come with him.

After all, he said to himself, who's to say if the Lords of the West will ever permit Gimli to set foot on their shores, for he is neither of the Firstborn, not is he one of the revered Ring-bearers.

But once their boat had been caught up in the Straight Road, it was too late to return to the shores of Middle-earth, and Legolas could only hope that his friend would not be rejected because he was a child of Aulë and not of Ilúvatar.

On the morning they entered the waters that marked the habor of Avallónë, Gimli's stomach settled, and he felt well enough to stand on deck as the white shores grew closer to them. Legolas smiled while they were some distance off as he witnessed a crowd of Elves gathering to see who had arrived on the latest ship out of the Eastern Lands.

"What do you see?" Gimli asked as he noted the radiant joy present on his friend's face.

"I can see my adar, and naneth, and my sisters and..." Legolas's voice suddenly trailed off as his eyes fell onto one Elf who stood beside his father. An Elf who had severe yet familiar features, features that he recognized from his own father's face...

"What?" Gimli asked. "Do you see the Lady Galadriel?"

Tears filled Legolas's eyes, "Daeradar..."

It took Gimli a moment to translate it in his head, "Your grandfather?"

Tearing his eyes away from the shore for the briefest moment, he nodded, "Aye, it is Oropher, my father's father! He has been released from the Halls of Mandos!" Suddenly Legolas drew in another sharp breathe, "And there beside Daeradar stands Daernaneth..."

Gimli smiled for his friend, happy that at last Legolas would greet the grandparents who had perished before he was born. But they drew nearer to the shores and he at last he could make out faces of the Elves who stood there, he felt his heart break when not one face belonged to that of the Lady Galadriel herself.

Touching vessel he had made to keep her gift of parting safe, Gimli could not help the tears that arose, partly from disappointment, and partly from joy for his friend as Legolas leapt from their ship and into the arms of his waiting family.

You were an old fool if you thought that the Lady would an old Dwarf in such high esteem, he thought, Auch! She only gave you her gift as a means of humoring an impertinent request in the first place!

"Gimli!"

Gimli's self-remincrations ended there as Legolas climbed aboard once again to help his friend disembark, "Gimli, come! I want you to meet my family!"

Blinking away tears, Gimli smiled for his friend, saying, "Lead the way you pointy-eared princeling so I may see the one who sired the likes of your sire!" His banter was only half-heartened as he followed Legolas off of the ship and onto solid ground again.

The Elves gathered, including Legolas's grandparents and siblings, were taken aback, some literally by Gimli's presence. Many began to murmur amongst themselves, speaking in low voices in both Sindarin and Quenya, some even cursing the Dwarf before him.

"How dare a Dwarf defile this land with its presence!" some muttered while others made remarks about his short stature, calling him "stunted" or "ugly". Many laughed at his rock worn hands, not realizing that these same hands that had been worn by his craft also belonged to those of one skilled wielding an axe in battle.

Over the time since his friendship with Legolas had began, Gimli had learned enough of the Elven tongue to understand what the Elves around him were saying.

Yes, you were a fool indeed if you thought you could ever be welcomed in these blessed lands, Gimli thought.

Legolas felt embarassment and outrage as he noted the reactions of the Elves around him, to say nothing of his own family, save his father Thranduil who had given his blessings to his son's unusual friendship with Glóin's son. Legolas opened his mouth to speak in defense of his friend when the crowd began to part to allow to hooded ladies to pass.

"No, my ladies, go no further!" said an Elf, "For the Lords of the West have allowed a Dwarf to come into our midst!"

Legolas did not have to speak in defense of his friend when the lady closest to them pushed back her hood, revealing a waterfall of golden curls and a look to wither the one who had spoked the vile insult.

"My Lady Galadriel!" Gimli exclaimed, forgetting the rest of those present to rush forward and kneel before his lady. He clutched Galadriel's hand, and to the astonishment of all present (save Legolas) he kissed her hand, "My Lady."

Then to the further astonishment of all, Galadriel knelt so that she could lock her gaze with that of the Dwarf's on his level, "Welcome, Gimli, son of Glóin, Lock-bearer, Walker of the Company of Nine, Elf-Friend, child of Aulë." The crowd then gasped as the daughter of Finarfin kissed gently the Dwarf's hoary brow. "You have traveled far, Lock-bearer, to see the object of your adoration. Why?"

Tears of joy streamed down his face as Gimli answered, "I will say it again, my Lady, it is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim*, and to hear again her gentle words, for they are as a balm to my grief wearied soul."

"It is a reward you have craved after for many long years," Galadriel said, "Come, and reveil in the joy that the pureness of your heart has wrought, honored child of Aulë."

Rising from the grass, the Lady of his heart led him further onto the hallowed shores...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * This line is taken from "Farewell to Lórien" in Book 2 of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkien


End file.
